


Взаперти

by Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, rumble_fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumble_fish/pseuds/rumble_fish
Summary: Кагеяма нахмурился, пытаясь угадать, во что по милости Мацумото он вляпался. Хотя и так было очевидно. Он вляпался в час с Ойкавой наедине в запертой комнате.





	Взаперти

Кагеяма не стал вникать, о чем таком важном и секретном Мацумото собрался с ним говорить, раз выдернул с вечеринки в комнате у Араи и потащил куда-то едва ли не за локоть. Мол, дело срочное и при всех не обсудить. Кагеяма пожал плечами и пошел следом, хотя до этого момента никаких «дел» у них с Мацумото не водилось, ну, если не считать того, что играли в одной команде. Но Мацумото был семпай, старше на два года, да и относился к Кагеяме дружелюбно, так что спорить тот не стал. Прошел за ним в коридор, оставив за спиной гвалт и нетрезвый хохот дорвавшихся до пива сокомандников, устало поднялся этажом выше и шагнул за порог, когда Мацумото, не переставая хитро ухмыляться, открыл дверь комнаты. Кагеяма ждал, что сейчас загорится свет, но неожиданно дверь у него за спиной захлопнулась, а потом раздался щелчок замка.

— Не сердись, Кагеяма-кун! — крикнул Мацумото из коридора. — Я вас через часик выпущу! Когда помиритесь!

Он так и пялился ошарашенно на дверную ручку, пока звук бодрых шагов Мацумото не смолк. В повисшей плотной тишине послышался вздох.

— Так и знал, — протянул знакомый голос от окна, и Кагеяма медленно повернулся с чувством обреченности. Ойкава сидел на подоконнике. Даже без света было ясно, что на его лице застыла недобрая гримаса.

— Я не понимаю, — сказал Кагеяма. — Ничего.

— Ты предсказуем, как обычно. Что Мацумото тебе сказал?

— Что надо обсудить какое-то важное дело.

— А мне наплел, что меня хочет видеть его сестра, — Ойкава снова вздохнул. — Надо было заподозрить неладное сразу, он же вечно вокруг нее вертится, попробуй только посмотри — сразу рычит…

— У Мацумото есть сестра?

— Ты, верно, единственный человек на весь универ, который об этом не знает, Тобио-чан. Есть, милашка Юкико. Она модель и очень популярна...

— А вы тут при чем? — нахмурился Кагеяма, пытаясь угадать, во что по милости Мацумото он вляпался. Хотя и так было очевидно. Он вляпался в час с Ойкавой наедине в запертой комнате.

И даже через окно не вылезти, до земли далеко. Да и Ойкава торчит на подоконнике.

— При том, — приторно пропел тот, — что я вчера пригласил ее на свидание, и она совершенно точно согласилась бы, не вмешайся ее братец. Вот я и подумал, что… О, ну надо же. Поверить не могу, что вообще обсуждаю это с тобой.

— Я его плохо знаю, но Мацумото что, сумасшедший? — Кагеяма осторожно приблизился к кровати и сел на край. — Зачем он нас тут запер?

Ойкава молчал, умудряясь даже это делать раздраженно и насмешливо. Кагеяма помрачнел еще больше. Начал:

— Может, он в курсе, что было после…

— Он в курсе, что я тебя терпеть не могу, — резко перебил Ойкава. — И что мы поссорились. Ты разве не слышал, о чем он напоследок сказал? Выпустит, когда помиримся.

— Долго же нам тогда тут сидеть, — сдержанно оценил Кагеяма. — Может, дверь выбьем?

Ойкава в ответ только фыркнул.

— Через час откроет, — беззаботно заявил он. — Поспи пока, если храпеть не будешь. Ты ведь в любой ситуации уснуть способен.

— Я не храплю, — невольно огрызнулся Кагеяма.

— Ну, мне-то об этом знать неоткуда…

— А что я быстро засыпаю, это вы откуда узнали?

— Догадался. Готов поспорить, угадал.

Кагеяма сердито замолчал. Успокойся, приказал он себе мысленно. Помогало слабо, как и всегда.

Мацумото оказался тем еще придурком и, судя по всему, скотиной впридачу, но они с Ойкавой тоже были хороши: повелись, как дети, даже не задумались ни о каком подвохе. К тому же — Кагеяма цыкнул, не удержавшись, — они вправду поссорились в самом начале вечера, громко, на глазах у всех. Как дети.

Это было некрасиво и глупо, и, по многолетней традиции, походило на балаган. Ойкава насмехался и дразнил, Кагеяма беспомощно злился и выходил из себя, да оба они выходили, каждый раз: в школе, в университете, по разные стороны сетки или с одной стороны от нее — с годами ничего не менялось.

Ладно, подумал он тотчас. Кое-что все-таки изменилось.

— Хватит пыхтеть, Тобио-чан, — рассеянно заметил Ойкава, с бешеной скоростью набиравший что-то в телефоне. — Ужасно отвлекает.

— От сестры Мацумото? — ляпнул Кагеяма и прикусил язык.

— По-моему, — вкрадчиво сказал Ойкава, — это тебя не касается.

Он только промычал что-то невразумительное в ответ, отлично зная, что сейчас будет.

Ойкава завелся с полоборота.

— Вечно с тобой так, Тобио-чан. Придется, наверное, все же посетить храм и попросить, чтобы от меня отвели страшную кару богов.

— Какую еще…

— Тебя, Тобио-чан! Тебя! Я ведь точно чем-то небо прогневал, раз столько лет сталкиваюсь с тобой снова и снова, никуда от тебя деться не могу, и за что мне такое проклятье? Это потому, что я слишком красив? Умен? Популярен?

— Просто мы оба в волейбол играем…

— Просто. Конечно. Только что-то никто из волейболистов меня так не бесит! Даже Ушивака, даже Мия, нет, я их, конечно, на дух не переношу, но ты… ты…

— Понял уже.

— Да что ты все время перебиваешь… И ухмыляешься там еще, засранец! Ты… Ты что вообще делаешь?

— Не кричите так, Ойкава-сан, — тихо сказал Кагеяма и наклонился к Ойкаве ближе, вжал ладонь в стену рядом с его плечом. — Пожалуйста.

— Отойди от меня, — напряженно потребовал Ойкава. Он качнулся назад, цепляясь за край подоконника пальцами. Лицо скрылось в тени, глаза казались черными, затягивали в опасную глубину — Кагеяма не мог оторвать взгляд. — Сейчас же, Тобио.

Он не хотел. Ойкава прерывисто втянул воздух, и Кагеяма почувствовал тепло его дыхания на своем лице.

Убрал руку. Отодвинулся, отошел, засунув кулаки в карманы.

— Напишите Мацумото или позвоните. Уже поздно, мне нужно выспаться перед завтрашней тренировкой.

— А мне, думаешь, не нужно? — сварливо спросил Ойкава. — Он не отвечает, я уже пытался. И телефон у меня вот-вот выключится.

— Фигня какая-то, — проворчал Кагеяма. Он плюхнулся на кровать и привалился к стене. — Какое вообще ему дело, ссоримся мы или нет.

— Вероятно, — уже спокойно сказал Ойкава, — это не он один придумал такую «фигню».

— То есть?

— Ну, Тобио-чан, не тупи. Вся команда была впечатлена нашим… нашим…

— Нашим… чем?

— Представлением.

Кагеяма насупился.

— Я не собирался ругаться, оно само так получилось. Я просто хотел выяснить…

— Что?

В голосе Ойкавы появились притворно беззаботные ноты, которые Кагеяма слишком хорошо знал. Он помолчал.

Сделал глубокий вдох.

— После матча…

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — моментально оборвал Ойкава.

— Но как же…

— Не начинай!

— Ведь это было…

— Ничего не было.

— Ясно, — он сам не заметил, как снова вскочил, закипев. — Как обычно.

— Ничего обычного, — лениво заметил Ойкава: теперь он полностью держал себя в руках. — И ничего вообще.

— Я знаю, что вы врете.

Он сжал кулаки, щурясь от лунного света, льющегося прямо в лицо. Ойкава выбрал куда более выигрышную позицию — попробуй разгляди, что за выражение у него сейчас.

— Нечестно, — выпалил Кагеяма. — Так.

Он замер напротив Ойкавы.

— Я не забуду. Как я могу забыть, что вы...

— Перестань, — сказал Ойкава; услышав его голос, Кагеяма вздрогнул. — Перестань, Тобио.

Так устало и безнадежно это прозвучало, что у Кагеямы рассыпались все заготовленные гневные слова.

— Хоть раз в жизни, — с трудом выдавил он наконец, — поговорите со мной нормально.

Он шагнул вперед.

— Ойкава-сан. Я знаю ваш характер, он ужасный, так что я пойму, если вы скажете, что пошутили. Или проверяли меня, или, ну… Играли.

Еще один шаг, маленький, — но они теперь совсем близко. Ойкава не шевелился, застыл, скрючившись, словно окаменел.

А Кагеяма внезапно успокоился. Так бывало на пике игры, в какой-нибудь особенно сложный момент — он вдруг чувствовал едва ли не умиротворение. Соберись и действуй. Пусть тебя ведут инстинкты.

Не сдавайся.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы сами сказали.

— Ты разве не видишь, — все тем же невыносимым, чужим голосом медленно откликнулся Ойкава, не поднимая склоненной головы, — что происходит, Тобио?

Тут Кагеяма растерялся. Мысли по-прежнему оставались ясными и четкими, но среди них не было ответа на подобный вопрос.

Он решил просто послушать.

— Я ни во что не играл, — сказал Ойкава. — И не шутил. И не проверял тебя. Я вообще ни о чем не успел подумать. Мы только что выиграли, одолели Васэду, я был в эйфории…

— И поэтому вы…

— Я вовсе не поэтому тебя поцеловал!

Несколько секунд они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Я запутался, — признался Кагеяма. — Ну да, я тоже был очень рад победе, я понимаю, это нормально, вы бы сразу и сказали…

— Какой же ты идиот. Я поцеловал тебя, — процедил Ойкава, — потому что давно хотел.

На Кагеяму снова напала немота.

Он подумал: нет. Не может быть. Ну конечно же не может, так ведь не бывает, ну, в фильмах, наверное, бывает, но не в реальной жизни.

Не то чтобы он хорошо разбирался в фильмах. И уж тем более в таких.

А в Ойкаве? В нем — разбирался?

Он попытался что-то сказать, но не сумел. Лишь смотрел на Ойкаву, широко распахнув глаза, и вдруг почудилось: все это ему просто-напросто снится.

— А теперь ты уставился на меня, словно на моей голове рога выросли.

— Вы хотели меня поцеловать, — повторил Кагеяма и на всякий случай приготовился отпрыгнуть в сторону.

— Я и сейчас хочу, — неожиданно фыркнул Ойкава, и Кагеяма заметил, как вздрогнули его плечи — от едва сдерживаемого смеха, не иначе.

— Вы надо мной издеваетесь.

— Не дуйся, Тобио, это все только усугубляет.

— Что?

— Мне еще больше хочется.

Кагеяма вспыхнул и сердито отвернулся. Дверь, по-прежнему закрытая, так и напрашивалась на то, чтобы ее пнули, и он удержался с трудом.

— Почему ты молчишь, Тобио?

— С вами невозможно разговаривать. Вечно врете, вечно смеетесь надо мной.

Вдруг обрушилась такая тоскливая тяжесть, что он даже пошатнулся. Вытянул руку, уперся в злосчастную дверь. Удивился сам себе — ну почему он сейчас разозлился? И разозлился ли вообще? Он был озадачен, он запутался, в нем поднималось волнами раздражение, но еще Кагеяме стало грустно, так грустно, что в горле встал комок.

Не сдавайся — как долго еще он будет твердить себе это?

Прошло уже столько лет…

— Но я не вру, — шорох в темноте, и вот — Ойкава рядом, прямо за спиной. — Я хочу, правда.

Его дыхание скользило по шее Кагеямы, запускало мурашки по коже.

— Знаешь, скольких сил от меня потребовало это признание? — тихо продолжал Ойкава. — Ты ведь можешь посмеяться надо мной, можешь оскорбить…

— Ерунды не говорите, — грубо прервал Кагеяма.

— Тобио, — зашептал Ойкава ему в затылок. — Я не знаю, что мне делать.

— Это на вас непохоже.

— Вот именно. Я как будто свихнулся, понимаешь.

Ойкава не прикасался к Кагеяме, но стоял вплотную, согревая теплом своего тела.

— У меня никогда не бывало так.

— К-как?

— Считаешь, я стану тебе объяснять?

Голос звучал насмешливо, но следом Ойкава потерся щекой о волосы Кагеямы — невероятное, невозможное ощущение.

— Я так зол на себя, Тобио. Я не должен был говорить тебе. Никогда. Но мы оказались заперты здесь наедине, и…

— Вы хотите меня поцеловать? — хрипло спросил Кагеяма.

— Не заставляй все это повторять...

— Я просто спрашиваю. Ответьте, Ойкава-сан.

— Хочу, — Ойкава провел ладонью по его спине. — Каждый раз, когда вижу.

— А сейчас?

— Ты гораздо хуже меня, — он безрадостно рассмеялся. — Так издеваться над беззащитным.

— Это вы, что ли, беззащитный?

— Хватит, Тобио, просто скажи мне уже, что я тебе противен! Что ты презираешь меня, что я псих, что ничего и никогда не будет, да что угодно!..

— Поцелуйте меня снова.

Кагеяма развернулся, и они с Ойкавой оказались нос к носу. Ни наклонять голову, ни запрокидывать не надо, подумалось внезапно. Ведь рост у них теперь одинаковый.

— Можно? — звеняще спросил Ойкава. — Ты уверен?

— Вы странный, — начал Кагеяма, но Ойкава не дал ему закончить — рванулся вперед и прижался ртом ко рту. 

Кагеяма не сумел даже закрыть глаза, не успел вдохнуть, он будто ослеп и оглох разом, перестал чувствовать что-либо еще, кроме горячих губ, целующих его. Он никогда не понимал, что такого особенного в поцелуях, ну да, приятно, да, возбуждает, но если можно было поскорее пойти дальше, так Кагеяма и поступал. Но с Ойкавой оказалось совсем иначе. Это было даже страшно: на какое-то время он потерял ощущение реальности и себя в ней, утратил контроль. И ему хотелось бы найти причину в том, что Ойкава целовался куда лучше девушек, которые подарили Кагеяме весь его небогатый опыт, но он знал, что дело в другом. Просто это был Ойкава, здесь, сейчас, с ним — Ойкава, целующий его и голодно, и нежно, державший за плечи так крепко, будто взаправду боялся, что Кагеяма решит вырваться и убежать.

Но Кагеяма был не в силах убежать от него, и вовсе не из-за запертой двери, к которой прижимался спиной.

— Да что же это такое, — прошептал Ойкава. Мазнул приоткрытыми губами по его подбородку, и Кагеяма откинул голову, подставляя шею. — Не могу…

— Что? — выдавил Кагеяма: ему не хватало воздуха. Поднял руку и погладил затылок Ойкавы, зарылся пальцами в густые пряди. Тяжело сглотнул. Столько раз он представлял, столько мечтал об этом, но в реальности все ощущалось и близко не похоже — острее, опаснее. Ойкава в его фантазиях никогда не позволял так легко прикасаться к себе, неизменно отталкивал и смеялся до боли знакомым, красивым и безжалостным смехом, а настоящий Ойкава лишь выдохнул:

— Не могу остановиться, — и накрыл губы Кагеямы своими, вздрагивая в его руках, прижимаясь теснее. Настоящий Ойкава, как Кагеяма узнал за пару минут, умел быть нетерпеливым и щедрым, податливым и чутким; открывшись, он уже больше не прятался. Трогал, гладил, сжимал — и целовал, еще и еще, пока у Кагеямы не ослабели колени, и он не сполз спиной по двери вниз, увлекая Ойкаву за собой. Так и не разомкнув рук, они оказались в неудобной дурацкой позе, Кагеяма подумал, что нужно переместиться хоть немного, не сидеть же вот так, прямо на полу, но Ойкава в этот момент задрал его футболку и, качнувшись вперед, прильнул ртом к коже, провел языком. Кагеяму ожгло влажным прикосновением к соску, и он напрочь забыл, где он и что собирался сделать. С губ слетел приглушенный гортанный стон. Ойкава целовал его плечи и грудь, продвигаясь к животу, бормотал что-то бессвязное, сердитое, ласковое, и Кагеяма то хватался за его плечи, то стискивал пряди волос в горсти. Налившийся член мешался в джинсах. От одной мысли, что эти жадные мягкие губы могут сомкнуться вокруг головки, вобрать, а затем постепенно начать опускаться ниже, ниже и ниже, у Кагеямы зашумело в висках. А Ойкава вел себя так, словно именно все это и намеревался проделать.

— Не надо, — собрав остатки самоконтроля, прохрипел Кагеяма. — Мацумото скоро придет.

В ответ Ойкава укусил его чуть выше пупка.

— Пож… Пожалуйста, Ойкава-сан, перестаньте, — он крепко зажмурился.

Пальцы, стискивавшие край футболки Кагеямы, расслабились. Ойкава расправил темную ткань, пригладил неспешно.

— Он же сказал, что через час откроет, а час почти закончился.

— Тобио.

Ойкава поднял голову, поглядел снизу вверх.

— А если бы Мацумото не должен был скоро прийти? Что было бы тогда?

— Но он придет.

— Напряги фантазию.

— Не могу, — пробурчал Кагеяма. Ойкава все еще был слишком близко, и это не давало собраться с мыслями.

— Стали бы мы целоваться, если бы не знали, что через час все закончится?

— Но ничего не закончится, — осторожно произнес он. Пальцы уже сводило, так сильно ему хотелось вновь прикоснуться к Ойкаве.

— Дверь откроется, и мы, когда выйдем отсюда на свет, даже в глаза друг другу посмотреть не сможем.

— Вы слишком напрягаете фантазию, Ойкава-сан.

— Я привык просчитывать наперед.

— А поцелуй вы тоже просчитали?

— Мелкий засранец, — Ойкава неожиданно дернул Кагеяму за челку. — И почему ты так хорошо меня знаешь…

— Я привык на вас смотреть, вот и все.

Он по-идиотски покраснел: кровь стремительно прилила к щекам, и ничего с этим поделать Кагеяма не мог — только порадоваться, что в темноте не разглядеть.

— Смущенный Тобио-чан, — ехидно развеял его надежды Ойкава. — Я знаю, не беспокойся. Я привык, что ты на меня смотришь.

Он качнулся назад, поднялся на ноги легким плавным движением. Все еще сидя на полу, запрокинув лицо, Кагеяма смотрел на него, и сердце заходилось от знакомого волнения.

— Я так привык, что даже не заметил, когда мне стало это нравиться.

— Вам всегда это нравилось, — проворчал Кагеяма. Помедлив, он тоже встал и прислонился к двери. — Вы вообще такой.

— Какой? — Ойкава спрашивал будто бы с искренним интересом.

— Влюблены в самого себя.

— И немного в тебя, Тобио-чан.

Кагеяма поперхнулся.

— Немного, — глупо повторил он.

— Ты ведь не ждал, что я упаду на колени и скажу «Тобио, я люблю тебя больше жизни»?

— Конечно, нет!

— Зато теперь тебе будет что представлять, — развеселился Ойкава. — Перед сном.

— Я быстро засыпаю, вы же помните.

Ойкава хмыкнул и отвернулся. Отошел к окну — Кагеяма был ему за это благодарен.

Но удержаться все равно не смог:

— А вы что представляете? Перед сном?

Ойкава ответил не сразу, и пока он молчал, Кагеяма успел обругать себя последними словами — зачем только ляпнул такое?

Будто недостаточно того, что Ойкава его и так насквозь видит.

А тот наконец бросил взгляд через плечо — луна серебрила скулу и кончики загибающихся волос, проявляла усмешку, которая часто снилась Кагеяме после того, как он мгновенно засыпал, — и ответил:

— Волейбол. Сплошной волейбол, само собой.

Кагеяма отвел глаза.

— Твоя самоуверенность как всегда поражает, Тобио. Мог бы просто спросить, думаю ли я о тебе, когда дрочу.

— Про это я спрашивать не собирался!

— А про что собирался?

— Как мы будем дальше? — выпалил Кагеяма, лишь бы поскорее сменить тему. — Когда выйдем отсюда?

Ойкава недобро замолк, и разделяющее их пространство комнаты вдруг показалось огромным.

Если сделать пару шагов, расстояние можно свести на нет, и Кагеяма знал это, но повисшая тишина пригвоздила его к месту.

— Ты мне скажи, — сказал Ойкава вкрадчивым, обманчивым тоном, который Кагеямой тоже был хорошо изучен — до тошноты. — Это я тут сердце из груди вынул, а ты всего лишь позволял.

— Я подумал… Подождите — что? Какое еще...

— Не бери в голову, Тобио, я пошутил. Что ты подумал?

— Что, возможно, мы… Ну… Может… Нам. Попробовать. Что-то.

Ойкава не спешил прийти ему на помощь.

— Ну... Как в фильмах. Вы, я. Что-нибудь клевое.

Кое-как пробурчав накопившиеся неуклюжие слова, Кагеяма угрюмо затих, украдкой вытирая вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Едва ли происходящее в этой комнате хотя бы отдаленно походило на всякие там фильмы про любовь и свидания, хотя, конечно, он в них не разбирался.

В Ойкаве, впрочем, он разбирался немногим лучше — такой вывод Кагеяма сделал для себя после того, как все-таки дождался ответа.

Ойкава стал смеяться.

Сперва почти беззвучно, качая головой, но потом смех разобрал его окончательно, и Ойкава зашелся им от души, откинув голову, уперев руки в бедра. Смех был заразительный, и Кагеяма ощутил, что уголки губ расползаются сами собой, помимо его воли. Пусть Ойкава и смеялся сейчас над ним — этот смех уже давно стал Кагеяме родным.

— Ладно, Тобио, — Ойкава с трудом перевел дух. — Я согласен.

Он подошел к Кагеяме и торжественно положил ладони на плечи.

— Ты, я. Что-нибудь клевое.

— Так и знал, что вы издеваетесь.

— Я смеялся от удивления.

— Ну да.

— Да, да, — Ойкава придвинулся и прижался лбом ко лбу Кагеямы. — Не такой уж ты и предсказуемый.

— А вы, — Кагеяма задумался, замешкался, пытаясь совладать с желанием поцеловать Ойкаву, который, будто нарочно, смотрел на его губы, но тут он услышал отчетливые шаги в коридоре — и узнал их.

— Мацумото, — сказали они с Ойкавой одновременно. Ойкава проворно вернулся на подоконник и достал свой телефон, а Кагеяма не нашел ничего лучше, чем повалиться на кровать и закрыть глаза.

И на этот раз его не стало моментально клонить в сон — слишком много эмоций бурлило внутри. Кагеяме хотелось вскочить и побежать, быстро-быстро. Лицо горело, в животе будто плескались холодные волны — волнение, предвкушение, радость без края.

Мацумото открыл дверь осторожно, точно не хотел их спугнуть или разбудить. Уткнувшемуся носом в подушку Кагеяме это подало идею прикидываться спящим как можно дольше.

— Эй, Ойкава, — шепотом позвал Мацумото. — Вы живы?

— Тобио-чан спит, а я умираю от скуки.

— Что за жуткий тон, как будто это не ты попросил меня…

— Тихо, Мацумото-кун!

— Да Кагеяму все равно пора будить, я его тут на ночь не оставлю!

— Я не сплю, — сказал Кагеяма и сел. — И уже ухожу.

— Я тоже, — заявил Ойкава.

— Не, погоди, — засуетился Мацумото, пьяно покачнувшись, когда они протискивались мимо него к двери, — что мне передать Юкико, Ойкава? Ты сходишь с ней на свидание?

— Нет, — не задумываясь, ответил тот.

— Ты что? Я же ей уже пообещал! И сделал все, как ты просил! Ойкава!

— Я занят. Очень занят. Всю неделю. Прости, Мацумото-кун! Увидимся!

— Мы это еще обсудим! — проорал Мацумото в спину убегающему за Кагеямой Ойкаве. — Завтра! И не вздумайте опоздать на тренировку!

Кагеяма сделал именно то, что ему хотелось: он помчался так быстро, как мог, и к тому моменту, когда Ойкава его догнал, они уже оказались на верхнем этаже, у самой последней двери — это была комната Кагеямы.

Хотя энергии, кипящей в нем сейчас, хватило бы на несколько кругов вокруг общежития.

— Так, Тобио! — Ойкава схватил его за рукав и дернул к себе. — Ты злишься?

— А? — Кагеяма моргнул. — Нет, я наоборот… Просто побегать захотелось.

Ойкава пристально всматривался ему в глаза пару секунд.

— Ты что, не слышал, о чем сказал Мацумото?

— Что это вы его попросили нас запереть? Слышал.

— И тебя это не смутило?

— Ну, нет, — Кагеяма пожал плечами. — Это же вы. Так что все нормально.

Ойкава обхватил его лицо ладонями.

— Тобио, — сказал мягко, — ты сам-то хоть понимаешь, как сильно влюблен в меня?

— Я… — Кагеяма замер. — Что?

— Наверное, еще нет, — гладя его скулы кончиками пальцев, задумчиво пробормотал Ойкава. — Это же ты.

И улыбнулся — если бы Кагеяма не был влюблен в него по уши еще со школы, он пропал бы с одной этой улыбки.

— Кажется, тебе пора спать, Тобио-чан.

— Вы не зайдете?

— Мне очень хочется. И я не ручаюсь, что не ворвусь к тебе посреди ночи. Но давай попробуем вести себя правильно.

Щеки Ойкава порозовели, он опустил руки.

— Бред какой-то, да? Говорю же, Тобио, я будто свихнулся. Сам себя не пойму.

— Для вас это все очень важно, — сказал Кагеяма, не скрывая изумления. — Ойкава-сан.

— А ты думал, я до сих пор шучу, идиот?

— Ну…

— Страшная кара богов, — простонал Ойкава. — За что мне это?

— Потому что вы красивый, умный и популярный? И играете в волейбол.

— Угораздило же…

Кагеяма поцеловал его, вложив в этот короткий поцелуй все, что не мог высказать словами. Судя по выражению лица Ойкавы — тот уловил.

— Спокойной ночи, Ойкава-сан, — вежливо пожелал Кагеяма, отпирая свою дверь. — И до завтра.

Ойкава, все еще красный до корней волос, смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Тобио, — сказал чуть ли не жалобно. — Я же не усну.

— Если я вас впущу, — Кагеяма все еще воевал с замком: то ли ключ где-то погнулся, то ли руки слишком сильно дрожали, — не уснем мы оба.

— Да, — Ойкава сделал шаг назад. — Верно.

— А утром тренировка.

— Да-да. Я помню.

— И после мы могли бы…

— Что-нибудь клевое?

— Угу, — дверь поддалась, но Кагеяма опять не знал, как заставить себя попрощаться с Ойкавой. Он держался за дверную ручку, не шевелясь.

— Ладно, — Ойкава старательно отходил все дальше и дальше. — А теперь иди.

— Сперва вы уйдите.

— Давай ты.

— Нет, вы.

— Я твой семпай.

— Вы про это вспоминаете, только когда вам удобно.

— Тобио.

— Да, — он толкнул дверь и перешагнул порог. — До завтра.

— До завтра, — Ойкава улыбнулся. Развернулся и сорвался с места: сильный и быстрый, красивый — глаз не отвести.

Кагеяма зашел в комнату, не включая свет, добрел до постели. Сон? Сон казался чем-то странным и нелепым.

Может, он еще успеет догнать Ойкаву?

В тишине отчетливо прозвучал сигнал сообщения.

«Чем раньше ты уснешь, тем быстрее наступит утро», — писал Ойкава, щедро добавив стикеров. Он был, как обычно, прав, и на душе у Кагеямы посветлело.

Сон подхватил его, стоило лишь, раздевшись, нырнуть под одеяло.

И приснилось ему именно то, что Кагеяма пожелал.


End file.
